<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends 'R Us by Phylwannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153604">Legends 'R Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe'>Phylwannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon reads the books, Sansa watches the show. BOTH are legendary.<br/>An homage to my favorite episode in the entire series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legends 'R Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reality Divergent in that the books are finished before the series.<br/>Also, no pesky dragons or Mother of Dragons in this one. Pure Jonsa x 2.<br/>Too many words to be a drabble, but about the length of a commercial break.  A response to the challenge "Legends"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was reading the 900 plus page book he had been engrossed in for the past two weeks. Sansa came out of the kitchen, set a hot chocolate by his elbow, receiving an inaudible grunt which passed for thanks. After petting their wolf hybrid, Ghost, who was curled at Jon’s feet, she went back to retrieve her own mug and a big bowl of popcorn. It was Sunday evening and time for her favorite television program. While Jon was an avid reader of the novels on which <em>Legends of the North</em> was based, being half-way through the last volume of the series, Sansa loved the show and the actors that so brilliantly portrayed the characters. Since the leads in both  were coincidentally named "Jon" and "Sansa", the couple felt a special connection to the story and followed it avidly, the printed word for Jon and living color for Sansa.</p><p>"Show’s starting" Sansa proclaimed to her rather oblivious roommate. "If you don’t want to get distracted, you need to leave".</p><p>"S’okay", Jon mumbled. Sansa shrugged and turned up the volume. She loved the sweeping music introducing <em>Legends of the North</em>. Sansa was beyond excited as this was the penultimate episode of the sixth season and a huge battle had been teased. Sansa couldn’t believe how stubborn <em>Show</em> Jon was being. He needed to listen to his sister; after all <em>Show </em>Sansa knew  just how evil the bastard Ramsey really was. Sansa was enthralled by the rather obvious sexual tension between brother and sister in the show - it was really delicious - and she supposed in a show that promoted incest as normal, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for the gorgeous couple to actually get it on at some point. That would certainly please all the <em>Jonsa </em>fans!</p><p>The battle commenced and Sansa gasped, covering her eyes in anticipation of what awful thing might happen next. Ramsey had killed little brother Rickon and in doing so, had managed to draw Jon out into the open battlefield, alone and exposed, his horse shot out from under him. Sansa peered through her fingers. Jon had removed his great sword from the scabbard and was facing a horde of cavalry, the sword hefted above his head, and knees flexing as he prepared to fight and almost certainly die. While angst filled music swelled, Sansa breathed, "What a man!"</p><p>The battle continued, Jon being spared by the last minute arrival of his own cavalry. Sansa was dimly aware that her own Jon had come to sit beside her and was helping himself to her forgotten popcorn. They both edged forward on the couch. The heroes were now completely surrounded by Ramsey’s troops and in the melee <em>Show </em>Jon was slowly being suffocated by his own men. "Get up, Jon! Get up!" both urged in tandem.</p><p>Suddenly a horn sounded and the army of the Vale appeared with Sansa at its head. "Yes!!" both shouted at the television. As the tide of the battle turned, her Jon couldn’t stay seated. He shadow boxed across the living room as <em>Show  </em>Jon beat Ramsey to a pulp. Sansa was having trouble keeping her eyes on the screen since <em>her</em> Jon had an irresistibly appealing backside.</p><p>Then <em>Show </em>Sansa took over; Sansa once again employed splayed fingers through which she watched as Ramsey met a well deserved end at the jaws of his hungry hounds. Sansa couldn’t help pumping her fist in the air when <em>Show </em>Sansa left Ramsey to be eaten alive, walking away from the dungeons  with a small smirk on her face.</p><p>"Great Episode!" Sansa enthused as she turned to Jon who merely nodded. He was breathing harder than usual, his curls tousled, his very appealing chest moving up and down from exertion. Sansa knew Jon was as turned on as she was. It inevitably happened <em>every </em>Sunday night after the show. They even had a special name for their Sunday evening <em>post show</em> lovemaking.</p><p>Jon grasped Sansa around the waist and lifted her giggling into his arms. He kissed her soundly and proceeded toward their bedroom. "Ready for some <em>legendary </em>sex, Baby?" he murmured.</p><p>Sansa nodded eagerly. As Jon kicked the door shut to keep Ghost out, he whispered across her suddenly very sensitive neck, "How about I show you what Jon and Sansa will be up to in Season 7?" <em>"Spoiler Alert," </em> Sansa gasped back as they proceeded to create their very own Sunday evening legend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>